ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Alister Dalimar
Alister Dalimar is the father of Charles Dalimar and the main antagonist of Fate´s Carnival, Dire Grove, Sacred Grove, Key to Ravenhearst and Ravenhearst Unlocked. He is known for his hunt for immortality. Biography Early Life in Ravenhearst Alister Dalimar was born in 1456 and at a young age either moved to or lived in Ravenhearst City, he got an apprenticeship as a locksmith in Master Sewlyn's workshop, after becoming a master locksmith, he buried his teacher alive in the walls of the workshop in anger for spiting him. He soon realised that he did not want to die like the other "peasants", worthless and alone, he set out to make his mark on history forever, he started by finding his spirit animal, first he attempted snakes but they were not worthy and so he settled with a raven that he named Tanatos. The Well of Souls He made contact with Lady Morwyn the forced wife of Lord Cedric Ravenhearst, the lord of the city, Morwyn hated Cedric as much as Alister and so she set out to aid Alister, he also earned the help of Hedwig, the owner of the local apothecary and secret alchemist, Hedwig promised to give him ingredients needed for a specific ritual whilst Morwyn would aid Alister with a distraction and a way into the castle. The plan did not go well (no pun intended) and Alister was caught due to a Master Detective delaying his plans and Hedwig grassing at the last moment. Alister cursed Lady Morwyn and Lord Cedric to live under sea, nor dead, nor alive. He then Promtly sunk the whole cliff face into the Irish Sea. The Orient In 1594, at the age of 138, he decided on travelling to the Oreint ''"in pursuit of knowledge and wisdom" '' He first went to the mountains in China where he asked the seers about "The Key" He disturbed the Oracles of the Kara Kum Desert with his maddening enquiries about immortality And the priests of the Himalayas met him with distrust. Finally in 1614, at the age of 158, he found out that the key was in England the whole time and in the hands of Madame Fate. Along the way to the Carnival he met the Mistwalkers where he donned raven attire and desecrated their rules, eventually becoming an exile to their clan after attempting his Blood Ritual, but before leaving he had a child called Lily. Abigail Dalimar and the Asylum Around 1870 Alister Dalimar married Abigail R. Dalimar he got a job at Fate's Carnival but went insane due to his proximity to The Ball of Fate, Abigail sent him to the Manchester Provincial Lunatic Asylum, soon after Abigail gave birth to Alister's child, Charles. He set up a hidden laboratory underneath his cell before "dying", despite the doctors thinking him dead he could still live on due to his pet raven Tanatos in which he kept part of his soul inside. Still alive in raven form he found his son in the asylum too, he spoke to him, taught him everything he knew about immortality, locks, the soul, and the first step to all of this is to "Embrace the madness". Around this time Alister also split his soul with his Black Diary which can only be destroyed with silver. After helping his son escape he somehow regained his human body again and met up with Madame Fate, a duel broke out which resulted in Alister being trapped inside of the ball. Fate's Carnival Alister used his Black Diary and his pet raven Tanatos to lure the Master Detective to the ball in which he was trapped, the detective accidentally released him and Alister changed the carnival at his will using his powers, he started work on an automaton which would be a vessel for his soul, however the Master Detective deactivated the automaton, Alister then lured her to the aviary where he trapped her, he blew the tower up causing the detective to be holding on for dear life at a cliff edge, before Alister could kill her she pierced the real Black Diary with her badge, heavily weakening Alister and the carnival disappeared leaving her on the ground. After his defeat he fled to Dire Grove with the Ball of Fate and hid in an old Mistwalker temple, he had had everything planned out already, Bjourn and Samuel would fight over Lily, Samuel would bear two children with her, and then Alister would curse her, effectively murdering her. The hunters and the Mistwalkers would fight and then Alister would lure one of Samuels children into the forest, cursing them, knowing that his brother would sacrifice himself to the Mistwalkers to save him, leaving Hunters and Mistwalkers in constant war. When he returned to Dire Grove and found that his plan had worked splendidly, he kidnapped and hypnotised Derek, son of Samuel, he forced Derek to kidnap the Keeper Spirits child and the Keeper Spirit cursed Dire Grove, Alister's plan was to complete his Blood Ritual but the Master Detective stopped him and defeated him yet again. Blackpool again Alister's raven flew off to Blackpool with The Ball of Fate and contacted his granddaughters Gwendoline and Charlotte who happily hypnotised a famous architect, Benedict Caldwell, they made him design The Ravenhearst Museum and The Collector underneath it, they used black magic and science to contact Alister and attempted bringing him back to life by merging Tanatos' DNA with a human, the result was several corpses of Corvus Sapiens littered about the premises, they then forced the souls of hundreds of people together to rebuild Alister's body this was interupted by the Master Detective and so he came out weakened and old, the detective used this to her advantage, when Alister was completing the Soul Transfering power of the ball, the detective sent all of the souls into the ball at once, this weakened Alister greatly and made the ball shatter. With the Museum and the Collector collapsing Alister grabs the ball and flees out of the complex. The detective is trapped in Alister's old cell in P.L.A.M, and now with the detective dealt with Alister summons the ancient, sunken city of Ravenhearst and goes straight to the Well of Souls. The detective however is following close behind murders Lady Morwyn by throwing an acidic concoction on her and then throwing her down a pit. She then finds Alister "Unlocking" the well and Cedric cowering behind him. The detective and Detective Hornebolt fends off Alister and Cedric who, with the Ball, fall into the well, this causes them to become trapped in the well but with the power of the ball inside both of them they can take a solid, ghostly, yet godlike form inside the well. The Detective Hornebolt sacrifices herself as the Master Detective destroys the ball with the Staff of Oscillations, and Alister, Cedric and all of the souls in the well are released and float up to the after life. The cavern begins to collapse and Tanatos attempts to fly out but the falling debris stop her from exiting before Ellen Hornebolt's soul leaves her body and possesses Tanatos, overpowering Alisters soul, the new Tanatos flies the Master Detective out of the sinking city. Death With his Diary destroyed by silver, his Soul Locket destroyed by obsidian and his Tanatos, his final embodiement of his soul being overpowered by Ellen, his soul has no choice but to enter the after life for once and forever. Gallery Hqdefault (2).jpg = Trivia Category:Characters